Edward & Bella's Infinite Playlist
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: -El amor apesta. -Dímelo a mí. -¿Quieres salir conmigo? -¡Claro! ¿Porqué no? -----
1. Chapter 1

**-El amor apesta.  
-Dímelo a mí.  
-¿Quieres salir conmigo?  
-¡Claro! ¿Porqué no?**

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **__**La trama tiene mis modificaciones.**_

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Edward & Bella's Infinite Playlist**

_Septiembre, 24._

_Flower we are – Yurima._

_El amor apesta. Sí, después de miles de súplicas por parte de mi familia, por fin dejé a Jessica. O mejor dicho, ella me dejó. Pero por lo menos mi familia es feliz. Ella se fue con el pretexto de que necesitaba un tiempo. Claro que yo sé que eso significa decir 'terminamos' de forma suave. _

_No se porqué demonios querría ella "ahorrarme" el sufrimiento. Al parecer todos en la escuela, el vecindario, prácticamente la ciudad, sabían que ella me engañaba con Mike. Ese estúpido Newton. Bueno, lo sabían todos menos yo. Claaaro. El estúpido Edward, siempre tratando de encontrarle una explicación razonable a su comportamiento._

_Carlisle y Esme dicen que era mala influencia. Alice y Rose dicen que 'no les gustaba para nada ESA chica'. Jasper y Emmett no se mordieron la lengua a la hora de decirme que era una vil zorra. Pero yo no les hice caso. No, porque según yo, mi querida Jessica era diferente._

_Ahora veo que todas las mujeres son iguales. Excepto Alice. Y Rose. Y Esme, claro. Bueno... Sabes lo que quiero decir. Supongo que no tendré citas por un tiempo. Veinte o treinta años bastarán, supo-_

_Maldito Emmett. Me ha quitado el bolígrafo. Y la idea. Dice que deje mi estúpido diario-cancionero de niñita. Lo dice el chico unicornio. En fin, creo que tiene razón y debo salir a despejarme un poco. SIN chicas. _

_Creo que si saldré. A comprar libros o algo. Hace poco vi uno que me llamó la atención. No recuerdo su nombre, tal vez lo vea en la librería. Solo sé que en la portada había un gato. ¡Oh! Ahora que recuerdo, Kimberly nos ha invitado a un concierto… ¿Qué puedo perder? Ya nada. En fin… Me largo. Te escribo luego, diario (soy patético, ¿Cómo puedo hablarle con tanto cariño a un diario?)_

_Edward._

_PD. ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea! Jasper ha puesto el estéreo a todo volumen, y creo que le grabaré un CD a Jessica. Un patético CD con canciones de amor. Seguramente lo tirará al basurero._

------------------------

_24 de Septiembre.  
__It's alright, It's Ok – Ashley Tisdale._

_¿Sabes? No me gusta mucho el Pop. Pero esa canción tiene mucha razón. ¡Estoy mejor sin él!_

_Oh, ¿No te he comunicado las nuevas? He roto con Mike. ¡Por primera vez soy yo quien termina con alguien! Mis madre está feliz, mi padre eufórico y Jacob está que no se la puede creer. ¡Nunca vi tanta felicidad en una persona! _

_Y sorprendentemente, me siento mejor después de cortarlo. Al parecer, todo Forks sabía que él me estaba engañando. Menos yo (qué sorpresa). Y ¿Qué crees? ¡Con Jessica! Esa Stanley…_

_Lo que no acabo de entender es como Mike fue a rogarme por una oportunidad para después engañarme. Pero bueno, no me afectó. No demasiado. Yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasase. Hace poco me enteré que Stanley también tenía novio… Y también lo engañó. ¡Pobre chico! Dicen que la quería mucho. Espero que no llegue a hacer alguna idiotez. _

_Como te dije antes, Jacob está extremadamente feliz. Siempre me había dicho que Newton no era para mí. Como sea, no solo es feliz por eso. ¡Consiguió dos entradas para ir al concierto de Coldplay! Cuando le pregunté con quién iría, se rió. ¡De mí! Me dijo 'Bella, eres una tonta. Es para ti!'. Yo casi le salto encima. De hecho, le salté encima. _

_Bueno… Jake acaba de llegar. Me dijo que deje mi estúpido diario-cancionero de niña "emo" y me vista para ir al concierto. Porque claro, no iré en pijama. Creo que el está extremadamente emociona-_

_Le acabo de gritar '!Jacob Black! ¡Devuélveme mi pluma en éste instante o juro que patearé tu peludo trasero!'. ¿Tienes idea de qué me respondió? 'Cómo sabes como es mi trasero, ¿eh?'. Me hizo sonrojar. ¡Maldito!_

_En fin, queridísimo diario-cancionero, me despido. Coldplay espera por nosotros. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Bella._

_PD. ¿Puedes creer que últimamente me agrada mucho el pop y el rock? ¡Ya no escucho solo clásica!_

**____________________________________________________________________**

Huhu first cap de otra retorcida historia! Yeeah! xD… En fin! Creo que es obvio que el título es sacado de Nick & Nora's Infinite Playlist. Crean o no, no he visto la película! Es solo que dije 'Sí... Lo escribiré'. Y TADÁN!

Well; Me voy… Los adoro! (LL'.

**R&R. Quiero saber su opinión! (:**

Pasen a mis demás historias:

_-Algo Más (Twilight)_  
_-Dime cuál es mi novia! (Twilight) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)_  
_-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)_  
_-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)_  
_-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)_  
_-Un completo desconocido (Jonas Brothers) (Regalo para Vida Naomi)_  
_-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)_  
_-La locura es sinónimo de gravedad! __(TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Cosas de niños (TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Kiss the Girl (Sakura CC)  
-Porque eres mi hermanita (Twilight) (One Shot)_

~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~

_Www. Fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c_

(Junten los espacios para llegar)


	2. Chapter 2

**-El amor apesta.  
-Dímelo a mí.  
-¿Quieres salir conmigo?  
-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?**

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. La trama tiene mis modificaciones.**_

**Edward & Bella's Infinite Playlist**

_Septiembre, 25._

_Desolation Row – My Chemical Romance_

_En serio, lo juro. ¡Chris Martin es un genio! Quiero decir, para crear canciones como 'Violet Hills', 'Yellow', 'Viva la vida', 'Strawberry Swing' y 'Lovers in Japan', hay que ser un verdadero virtuoso musical. Yo estoy componiendo una melodía en mi precioso piano. Pero aún no tiene forma alguna… Sólo son algunas notas regadas y uno que otro conflicto emocional. Pero bueno…_

_Ayer casi, sólo casi, pude olvidarme de Jess. Bueno, de hecho pude, por algunos momentos, en los cuales Kimberly gritaba 'Chris Martin, ¡Tengo un amigo gay, y él te ama!' (Refiriéndose a mí, claro). Y en esos que lograba disfrutar el simple hecho de la música entrando por mis oídos y fluyendo en mi cerebro._

_ En realidad, no sé qué haré ahora para mantenerme distraído. Escuchar a My Chemical Romance parece una buena opción. ¡Oh, sí! Me recomendaron ese grupo ayer. Dado que llegamos a las 4 A.M. (a alguien *cof, cof, Emmett* se le ocurrió que deberíamos correr por las calles gritando estupideces ya que nadie circulaba a estas horas. Por cierto, funcionó), dormí hasta las 10, cuando Esme me despertó diciendo que ya era suficiente descanso. Así que dado al repentino levantamiento, me fui hasta la PC y descargué sus canciones. No sin antes tomar un baño, un buen desayuno y cambiarme la ropa._

_ También me recomendaron una estación de radio nueva. Al parecer, se llama 'Prax.3', en la 92.1. La muy, muy graciosa de Kim, me recomendó que escuchara un programa llamado 'Freaks'. Le agradecí con una mirada furiosa. Pero igual, creo que la escucharé. Dice que es un buen ambiente._

_ Lo que sea, acabo de descubrir que ¡hoy es domingo! Es de noche, y no he hecho los deberes. Maldición. Así que… utilizaré la tinta de este bolígrafo para escribir un ensayo de 3 páginas acerca de la importancia de la comunicación, en vez de utilizarla para desahogarme. Wow, qué genial. (Sarcasmo, claro)._

_ Así que… te dejo, amado diario. No tengo ganas de escribir una despedida larga. Así que… Sólo adiós._

_Edward._

_PD. ¿Adivina qué? ¡Encontré mi libro del gato! Ese que buscaba… Y no se llama 'libro del gato'. Se llama 'La historia de una gaviota y el gato que le enseñó a volar'. Si analizaras algo más que mis palabras, te lo recomendaría para leer._

_25 de Septiembre._

_My happy ending – Avril Lavigne_

_ ¡Coldplay es una de las mejores bandas del mundo! Definitivamente. Ayer, en el concierto, casi dejo sordo al pobre de Jake, por tanto grito que di cuando Chris salió al escenario. Já. _

_ Pero ese no es mi punto. Mi punto es, ¡vamos! ¿Puedo tener mejor suerte? ¡Lo dudo! ¿Adivinas qué pasó? ¿No? ¿Enserio? Bueno, te lo contaré._

_ Ayer, no sé de dónde saqué la fuerza para sacudirme toda la pena que me provoca "exhibirme" en público, pero en medio de la multitud comencé a cantar y bailar. Jake me siguió, y entonces, pasó. Una chica que traía una blusa con el logo de una radiodifusora bordado se nos acercó. Nos dijo que si podíamos hablar terminando el concierto. Jake y yo nos extrañamos, pero asentimos._

_ Bla, bla, sonaron todas las fabulosas canciones (Chris es un genio, ¿Eh?), y al terminar el concierto la chica se acercó de nuevo. Nos dijo que nos había escuchado cantar, y que no lo hacíamos mal. También que teníamos una linda voz (creo que se lo decía más que nada a Jake, a quien miró todo el rato con ojos de 'Debo tenerte') y personalidad (También, tenía que ser Jacob). _

_ Vamos al punto: Nos invitó a participar en un programa de la estación. ¡Sí!. El programa era 'Freaks', creo que lo había escuchado antes. Al parecer los chicos que lo conducían se habían quedado sin posibilidades de transmitir, así que nos ofreció el empleo. Intenté negarme, pero antes de decir palabra alguna Jake aceptó. ¡Demonios!_

_ Así que… Ahora soy parte del Staff de 'Freaks'. ¿No es genial? Por lo menos el nombre me queda, je je._

_ Lo que sea… terminé mis deberes, pero tengo sueño. Me iré a dormir, mañana comienzo mis días al aire (¡Así los bautizó Jake!)_

_ Me despido, diario. Gracias por entenderme siempre._

_Bella._

_PD. Me recomendaron un libro nuevo. Algo sobre gatos, gaviotas y volar. ¿Te suena?_

Mi inspiración llegó tan rápido como se fue xD. Lo que sea -o- … Bueno… sé que estos caps son medio aburridos xD Pero son necesarios .. Déjenme decirles que sí, Edward va a escuchar a Bella por la radio xD Ya tengo en mente los próx. Caps, intentaré empezar a escribirlos ahora xP

Okay… Hmm… Creo que eso es todo xD. Oh, unas aclaraciones: ¿Por qué Coldplay? Porque lo amo xD no más que MCR pero ya entrarán Gerard, Frank, Mikey, Bob y Ray en otros caps. ¿Libro sobre gatos, gaviotas y volar? Ya lo dijo Edward, 'Historia de una gaviota y el gato que le enseñó a volar'. Se los recomiendo, lo leí a los 4 años y aún lo amo.

Una más personal xD: ¿Prax.3? ¿Freaks? ¡Es que yo transmito en esa frecuencia y en ese programa! xD Mi taller de la escuela es Medios Audiovisuales, y cada 1 o 2 jueves transmitimos 'Freaks' durante 1 hora, a las 12.30 del medio día, aprox ^^. ¿La temática del programa? ¡Todo! Incluso tengo una sección llamada 'Twilightdict', que comparto con Ness xD Pueden escucharme los jueves (no todos, ya dije que solo cada 1 o 2 xD) en .

Y x último… No todos los caps serán diarios, creo que al prox. Ya será en PV xD

Sin más… (me inspiré, pero para el comment . xD) Me largo ._.

I 3 u readers! xD See u ")

PD. I'm soooo sorry!!! Perdón x no poder actualizar u.u La escuela es cruel e.e

Pasen a mis demás historias:

_-Algo Más (Twilight)_  
_-Dime cuál es mi novia! (Twilight) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)_  
_-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)_  
_-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)_  
_-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)_  
_-Un completo desconocido (Jonas Brothers) (Regalo para Vida Naomi)_  
_-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)_  
_-La locura es sinónimo de gravedad! __(TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Cosas de niños (TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Kiss the Girl (Sakura CC)  
-Porque eres mi hermanita (Twilight) (One Shot)  
-Edward & Bella's Infinite Playlist (Twilight)  
-Porque te amo! (Camp Rock)  
-¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera presidente? (Twilight) (One Shot) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)  
-De todo un poco (Twilight) (One Shot) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)  
-Butterfly Fly Away (Twilight) (One Shot)_

~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~

_Www. Fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c_

(Junten los espacios para llegar)


	3. Chapter 3

SI QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS FICS, ¡LEAN ESTO!

_Ohai! Bueno, sé que está prohibido subir notas (según oí), pero la borraré al cabo de 1 semana. _

_Pero necesito saber su opinión… Mis lectoras son lo más importante para mí (ya lo saben? No? Pues ya lo escucharon xD), así que, bueno, acá va:_

_Mis horarios para escribir andan muy reducidos, pero mi inspiración es tan grande que parece que me zumba la cabeza. ¡Deberían verme! En la escuela escribo un libro de ficción que trata sobre nosotros, y escribo muchas cosas, pero… no puedo escribir cosas tipo Bella-Edward, y extraño eso._

_So… Vamos al punto. En mi perfil puse una encuesta. Quiero que marquen la opción con el nombre del fic que quieren que siga escribiendo más __**pronto**__… Que convierta en mi prioridad de actualización. Claramente seguiré escribiendo los demás, pero con más pausas… Para el fic que resulte con más votos, estableceré un día de actualización por semana._

_Bueno, espero contar con su apoyo para esto (:_

_Dudas a cualquiera de mis cuentas (sección contacto en mi perfil)_

_Las amo!_

Xoxo

-Dani 3


End file.
